1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic cigarettes, and particularly to a liquid stopper used in an electronic cigarette and an electronic cigarette using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic cigarettes are similar to conventional cigarettes in appearance and taste, but less harmful to human's health, so that electronic cigarettes are widely used for helping people to quit smoke. Electronic cigarettes usually have a tobacco liquid filled therein, and liquid stoppers are widely used for preventing the tobacco liquid from leaking out.
In a typical electronic cigarette, a heating assembly is arranged at a middle position of a liquid reservoir, and a liquid stopper is arranged under the liquid reservoir. Conductive wires of the heating assembly have to extend through the liquid reservoir to be electrically connected to electrodes or batteries. However, the conductive wires may make the liquid stopper difficult to sit on another component in the electronic cigarette, thus the entire arrangement is hard to be compact.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid stopper and an electronic cigarette which can overcome the above shortcomings.